Here For You
by Tiff-Brii-Mia
Summary: One-Shot By Tiffany7898 on the collab account! After a boy saves Bulla's life, Bulla offers for him to meet Bulma, but what happens when Bulma isn't home and they must wait for her? What will happen in that time? And why is Trunks so pissed? Read and find out ;) crappy summary I know :P


_**Here For You~**_

_**AN: Hello Everyone! It's Tiffany and this is my first one-shot on the new account! Literally this is my fourth time writing this, my laptop is a piece of shit. Hope you all like it, enjoy! Review please!**_

* * *

Bulla Briefs, the young 14-year-old daughter of Bulma and Vegeta, strolled down the sidewalk of downtown West City in search of a good clothing store. Her mother just gave back her credit card, and Bulla was in need of new clothes. Luckily the media wasn't chasing her. Vegeta put a stop to that after making a very descriptive threat on-air while the media was following them. But from time-to-time they would pop up and ask her questions. Bulla didn't mind, she was just happy that they didn't do it often.

Bulla looked around and found a cute little boutique shop across the street. She smiled and waited for the street light to turn red. Once it did she looked both ways and began walking across. But what was about to happen could have changed her life forever. A speeding car ran the light and headed straight for Bulla, but before they connected, an arm wrapped around Bulla's waist and pulled her back on the sidewalk. Bulla watched in shock as the car crashed into the small boutique shop. Screams were heard and people were running out of the building unharmed. The Bulla realized that an arm was still around her. She wiggled out of the tight grip and turned to her savior.

"Are you alright?"

Bulla didn't say a word, she just gazed into her savior's big chocolate-brown eyes. A light blush formed on her cheeks as she admired the boy in front of her. He had short, spiky, night-like hair. He was a shade darker than Bulla, giving him an angelic glow. Bulla smiled as she saw the concern in his eyes, he was hot. She was crushing on this guy and she didn't even know his name.

"I...I'm ok...Thank you." Bulla said shyly.

The boy gave her a goofy grin and held out his hand. "My name is Blake, and you're welcome."

Bulla shook his hand and smiled. "Bulla."

"Oh I know who you are." Blake said with a light blush on his cheeks. "You're Bulla Briefs, the most beautiful girl on Earth."

Bulla's cheeks turned bright red at the compliment. No boy ever told her that, scratch that, no boy could tell her that, not with Vegeta around.

"Thanks." Bulla said looking down trying to hide her grin.

Blake laughed. "Well it was nice meeting you." He said as he turned around to leave. Bulla looked up and grabbed his hand. "Wait, you just saved my life. Lemme buy you lunch, it's the least I could do." Bulla offered.

Bulla let go of Blake's hand as he turned to her. "No, no, it's fine." He said.

Bulla rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, let's have lunch. I wanna do this for you." Bulla said.

Blake smiled to her, Bulla was a sweet girl. "I would, but I have to admit, I'm accident prone." Blake confessed. Bulla looked at him confused. "Accident prone?" She asked. Blake nodded.

"Yeah, one time I went to a restaurant not too far from here with my sister. After we ordered, I got up to use the bathroom, I tripped and fell on a table, the table flipped and food went everywhere." Blake confessed.

Bulla sighed. "Well then come to my house! I bet my mom made her signature pasta, and I think she would like to meet the guy that saved her daughter." Bulla said.

Blake took a deep breath. "Alright."

Bulla smiled and motioned for him to follow her. They walked to Capsule Corp talking about many things. What type of movies do they like, types of music, food, the regular stuff. Then they arrived at Capsule Corp. Bulla punched in her pin and the gate opened letting the two into the yard. The front lawn was big and beautiful thanks to Bunny, she loved to plant all kinds of flowers to make the yard look nice.

"Wow this place is really nice." Blake complimented.

"Thank my grandma, Bunny, this all here because of her." Bulla said as they walked into the mansion.

Blake looked around in awe, the place was _huge_! They started walking down the hallway toward the kitchen, they passed by some pictures and Blake stopped at one particular picture that made him smile.

"Is that you?" Blake asked.

Bulla turned around and looked at the picture. "Yeah that's me on my 3rd birthday." Bulla said. The picture was Vegeta holding Bulla as she blew on her candles.

"That's your dad right?" Blake asked. Bulla nodded. "Yeah I kinda recognize him from the threats he made on t.v." Blake said nervously. "Yeah, he likes his privacy." Bulla said. "Come on the kitchen is this way."

Bulla and Blake walked down the hallway and took a left into the kitchen. They looked around and found Bunny taking cookies out of the oven.

"Hi grandma." Bulla said.

Bunny put the cookies on the counter and turned to her granddaughter. "Hello sweetie, how was your day so far?" Bunny asked. "And my, my, my, who is this young man?"

A light blush formed on Blake's cheeks and Bulla giggled. "My day is alright, and this is Blake, he saved my life today." Bulla said.

"That's wonderful sweetie!" Bunny said clapping her hands together.

Bulla sighed, she was expecting her grandmother to ask what happened but Bunny always liked to look at the bright side of things.

"Grandma, is lunch ready? And where's mom, I wanted Blake to meet her." Bulla asked.

"Bulma went to East City to inspect Capsule Corp.'s east branch, but I'm sure she'll be back in a bit. And lunch will be ready in about an hour. You two go have fun while you wait alright?" Bunny said.

Bulla nodded. "Thanks grandma!"

"No problem sweetie!"

"Come on Blake, we can watch a movie or something while we wait." Bulla said as she walked out of kitchen with Blake following.

They walked up the stairwell and down the hall to Bulla's room. Bulla walked to her t.v. and turned it on, then she grabbed the remote and tossed it over to Blake.

"Switch it to whatever you want. I'll be back, I should have brought the cookies." Bulla said as she walked out of the room.

Blake smirked and tossed the remote aside, then he took off his shirt and laid on Bulla's bed, waiting for her return.

Meanwhile, Bulla carried the plate of cookies back to room, but froze at the sight of Blake, shirtless, on her bed. Any teenage girl would have squealed, but Bulla was no normal teenage girl. Bulla put the cookies on her dresser and looked back at Blake.

"What are you doing?" She asked with a hint of attitude in her voice.

Blake hopped off the bed and walked toward her, making Bulla take a step back. Blake grabbed her hand, Bulla tried to wiggle out of his grip, but he was too strong.

_'I should really start training.'_ Bulla thought. "What are you doing! Lemme go!"

"Calm down, your grandma said to have some fun while we wait, so let's have some fun." Blake smirked.

Blake's free hand reached down and grabbed Bulla's butt. Bulla yelped and knee'd him in the ribs, then took off running with Blake right behind her.

"Bulla wait!"

"NO GET AWAY FROM ME YOU PERV!" Bulla screamed. "DADDY! TRUNKS!"

Bulla ran down the stairwell and ran into something that felt like a rock.

"Bulla, why are you running? Are you alright?" Trunks asked as he helped his little sister up.

Bulla ran behind her brother and grabbed his shirt. Then she pointed at Blake who was running toward them.

"HE WANTS TO DO DIRTY THINGS TO ME!" Bulla yelled.

"_What?_" Trunks' voice was cold and deadly.

Trunks grabbed Blake by his hair and threw him against the wall, Blake cried out in pain as Bulla let go of Trunks. Trunks walked toward and pulled him up by his hair again.

"_What were you going to do to my sister?_" Trunks growled.

"I-I-I-I was just playing around I swear!"

"LIES! YOU GRABBED MY ASS!" Bulla screamed.

Trunks growled and smacked Blake across the face, blood and teeth poured out of his mouth.

"If I so much as _hear_ about you _looking_ at my sister again, _you're dead_, got it?" Trunks growled.

Blake nodded in fear and Trunks dropped. "Get out before our dad finds you." Trunks said.

Blake scrambled to his feet and ran out of the door. Bulla gave her brother a bear hug. "Thank you Trunks." She said. Trunks hugged her back. "Bulla, what did mom and dad say about bringing strange boys home?" Trunks asked.

"I'm not gonna lie, that boy saved my life earlier, I would have gotten ran over if it wasn't for him." Bulla said. "But Blake is an asshole."

Trunks laughed. "I love you bro, thank you." Bulla said.

"I love you too sis, and always remember I'm here for you." Trunks said.

**FIN! :D Review please! :)**


End file.
